everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Bambus Serenity ? ? - Córka księżycowej księżniczki kaguyi, z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu", narodziła się już kiedy jej rodzicielka powróciła do ojczyzny. ... ma wielkie trudności ze zrozumieniem " współczesnej" młodzieży, nie do końca radzi sobie z czarsiecią i tego typu wynalazkami. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu lub księżniczka Kaguya – japońska baśń z wczesnego okresu Heian. Fabuła toczy się wokół dziewczyny o imieniu Kaguya, odnalezionej jako niemowlę w łodydze bambusu, oraz mężczyzn próbujących zdobyć jej serce. Dawno temu żył człowiek trudniący się zbieraniem bambusu. Nazywany był Taketori no Okina (jap. 竹取翁 – starzec zbierający bambus). Do sędziwego wieku nie doczekał się potomstwa. Pewnego razu, gdy wybrał się zbierać łodygi bambusów, zobaczył światło wydobywające się z jednej z nich. Gdy ją ściął, we wnętrzu znalazł niemowlę wielkości ludzkiego palca. Zabrał dziecko do domu i pokazał swojej żonie. Nadali dziecku imię Kaguya-hime (jap. かぐや姫 – świetlista księżniczka) i postanowili, że wychowają dziewczynkę jak własne dziecko. Pomimo swego niezwykłego pochodzenia, gdy już dorosła, Kaguya nie różniła się rozmiarami od swych rówieśniczek. Odznaczała się jednak tak niezwykłą urodą, że zalotnicy z całego kraju przybywali, aby móc ją chociaż zobaczyć. Dziewczyna jednak odmawiała wyjścia za mąż za któregokolwiek z nich, większość zatem zmuszona była porzucić nadzieję na ożenek z nią. Pozostało jednak pięciu szczególnie wytrwałych, którzy nie chcieli się poddać. Wszyscy wywodzili się z wysokiej rangą arystokracji. Ostatecznie Taketori no Okina przekonał córkę, żeby wybrała jednego spośród nich. Kaguya zgodziła się, ale postawiła pewien warunek: obiecała wyjść za mąż za tego, który przyniesie jej konkretny przedmiot. Każdemu wyznaczyła inną próbę. Pierwszy z nich miał przynieść z Indii miskę żebraczą, która należała kiedyś do Buddy. Ten uznał jednak, że zdobycie oryginału przerasta jego możliwości. Nie udawszy się zatem wcale do Indii, zdobył starą, kamienną misę i wręczył dziewczynie jako wskazany przez nią przedmiot. Kaguya zauważyła jednak, że misa nie jest otoczona blaskiem, który powinien towarzyszyć świętemu przedmiotowi, i odprawiła oszusta. Drugi z zalotników miał zdobyć wysadzaną klejnotami gałąź z drzewa rosnącego na mitycznej górze Hōrai (chiń. Penglai). On również postanowił uciec się do podstępu: zatrudnił znamienitych rzemieślników, aby wykonali dla niego sztuczną gałąź ze złota, srebra i drogocennych kamieni. Tak spreparowany podarek przedstawił swojej wybrance. Jednak gdy prezentował gałąź ukochanej, do bramy jej rezydencji zaczęli się dobijać zatrudnieni przezeń rzemieślnicy, domagając się zapłaty. Skoro więc podstęp się wydał i on musiał zrezygnować z zamiaru poślubienia Kaguyi. Trzeci konkurent miał przynieść futro ognistego szczura. Pewien kupiec zapewnił go, że jest w stanie zdobyć ów przedmiot. Wyruszył do Chin, skąd przywiózł futro odpowiadające opisowi. Zażądał za nie znacznej sumy pieniędzy, którą jego kontrahent wypłacił bez chwili wahania. Gdy Kaguya otrzymała podarek, natychmiast wrzuciła go do paleniska, gdzie futro strawił ogień. Okazało się, że zalotnik dał się oszukać kupcowi – prawdziwe futro ognistego szczura miało być bowiem odporne na ogień. Czwartemu Kaguya wyznaczyła zadanie zdobycia klejnotu ze smoczego naszyjnika. Zalotnik rozesłał swoich podkomendnych celem odnalezienia smoka. Na ich wyposażenie przeznaczył sporą część majątku. Nie wątpiąc w sukces swych sług, zaczął przystrajać swoją siedzibę złotem i jedwabiami, aby godnie przyjąć przyszłą żonę. Pochłonięty przygotowaniami zaniedbywał jednocześnie swoją dotychczasową małżonkę. Jednak wysłani przezeń słudzy uznali to zadanie za niewykonalne i postanowili nie wracać w ogóle do swego suwerena. W końcu zniecierpliwiony sam wypłynął statkiem na pełne morze, by osobiście upolować bestię. Powstrzymał go jednak gwałtowny sztorm, podczas którego niemal postradał życie. Przekonany, iż jest to efekt gniewu smoka, postanowił zrezygnować z dalszych prób i wrócić do swojej posiadłości. Całe przedsięwzięcie pochłonęło tak wiele pieniędzy, że jego niegdyś okazała rezydencja popadła w ruinę. Słysząc, jak zakończyła się cała eskapada, jego żona, która zdążyła się już rozwieść z niefortunnym zalotnikiem, śmiała się do rozpuku. Piąty konkurent miał zdobyć amulet z gniazda jaskółki, który ponoć zapewniał lekki poród. Zaczął więc przeszukiwać gniazda tych ptaków. Podczas swoich starań spadł jednak z dużej wysokości i w efekcie doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Skoro żaden z narzeczonych nie zdołał spełnić swego zadania, Kaguya nie musiała stawać na ślubnym kobiercu. Wieści o cudownej urodzie dziewczyny dotarły w końcu do uszu samego cesarza. Nawet władca nie był w stanie oprzeć się jej wdziękom. Choć nie został poddany żadnym próbom, zaskarbił sobie sympatię Kaguyi. thumb|344px|Kaguya wraca na księżyc - ilustracja z XVII w.Wielokrotnie wymieniali ze sobą wiersze. Jednak i jemu nie pisane było zdobyć ręki ukochanej. Ta wyjawiła bowiem swemu ojcu, iż nie pochodzi z tego świata, lecz jest księżniczką z Księżyca. Niedługo też miał nadejść czas jej powrotu do domu i niebiańscy wysłannicy mieli przybyć, aby zabrać ją do ojczyzny. Słysząc to, Taketori no Okina powiadomił o całej sytuacji cesarza. Ten wysłał swych żołnierzy, by dzień i noc pilnowali ukochanej i powstrzymali jej krajan, gdy ci już przybędą. Dom bohaterki został otoczony kordonem wojska tak szczelnym, iż nawet nietoperz nie byłby w stanie się prześlizgnąć. Jednak zabiegi te okazały się daremne. Gdy przybyli mieszkańcy Księżyca, ich blask poraził żołnierzy i ci nie byli zdolni stawić najmniejszego oporu. Nim Kaguya została zabrana do swej ojczyzny, wręczyła dowódcy straży list pożegnalny do cesarza oraz eliksir życia. Władca uznał, iż nie pragnie żyć wiecznie bez ukochanej. Rozkazał zanieść list oraz eliksir na wierzchołek góry Fudżi i tam je spalić. Dym unoszący się ze szczytu miał przypominać Kaguyi o tym, że na tym świecie wciąż o niej pamiętają. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. ciekawostki *Bań, serenity zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Obecny Silas Greyson Present - Nastoletni syn Ducha Obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści wigilijnej".... {...} charakterystyczny jest fakt iż wokół jego osoby roztacza się zielona poświata. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Opowieść Wigilijna Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Vivien Candle Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Chlopak co prawda nie posiada zdolności strikte podróży w czasie, jak np. U kuzynki Vivien która potrafi przenosić się w przeszłość, jednakże potrafi " Być w dwóch miejscach naraz" podróżując po zakątkach ziemii w mgnieniu oka (Tekst do poprawienia, Roszka). Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wokół jego osby roztacza się jasna, zielona poświata bądź aura. Wystąpienia Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "Obecny" oraz..."Prezent". Zamiłowanie chlopaka do świętowania jest do tego poniekąd nawiazaniem. Galeria Przyszła Edeline Selina Future - Nastoletnia córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści Wigilijnej".... CDN Osobowość *samotna. *Wręcz smutna. *Chłodna i malo entuzjastyczna. *Z werwą. *Enigmatyczna. *Jak na nastolatkę - dojrzała. *Uważa że " każdy sobie rzepkę skrobie" *Cicha. *Ostatnia do izywania siły fizycznej. *Dar perswazji, ale zwykle nie ltwiera buzi na forum publicznym. *Nie udziela się zbytnio w szkolnej społeczności. *Wybredna. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Opowieść Wigilijna Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Vivien Candle Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Jak można się domyślić, dziewczyna posiada zdolność do podróżowania się w czasie. Dokladniej do przyszłości, w dowolny okres który dopiero nastąpi. Prócz tego, dziewczyna ma zdolność do przewidywania przyszłości aczkolwiek nigdy nie wolno jej zdradzać tajemnic które przekazuje dziewczynie czas. CDN Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wokół jej osoby roztacza się jasna, czerwona poświata bądź aura. Wystąpienia Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Jej postać jest w bardzo małej mierze zainspirowana postacią Setsuny Meiō/Czarodziejki z Plutona z anime oraz mangi " Sailor Moon" jej fryzura jest inspirowana postacią Hotaru Tomoe, z tego samego anime. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza doslownie "Przyszły" lub "Przyszłość". *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Lustro Luke Glass - Nastoletni syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle Złej królowej, macochy Królewny snieżki. CDN Osobowość Już na pierwszy rzut oka, Luke sprawia wrażenie sympatycznego oraz godnego zaufania chłopaka, z głową pełną marzeń oraz pomysłów (może nawet zbyt wielu marzeń i idei) żeby nie powiedzieć mistrza improwizacji. Pomimo tego bez wątpienia potrzebuje kogoś kto upewniałby go w tym, że jest dobry w tym co robi, oraz w razie potrzeby podniesie na duchu. Na co dzień swoje emocje bardzo stara się utrzymywać na wodzy,dzięki czemu przebywający przy nim odnoszą wrażenie jakby chłopak był o wiele bardziej dojrzały emocjonalnie, niż inne osoby w jego wieku. Ponadto, jest osobowością która bardzo łatwo nawiązuje relacje oraz niesamowicie głęboko emocjonalnie przywiazuje się do innych, wobec swoich przyjaciół a także rodziny przybiera opiekuńczą postawę, jak na swój młody wiek, cechuje się również odpowiedzialnością za swoje czyny oraz poczuciem ochrony swoich bliskich i tak łatwo nie pozwoli by komukolwiek kto jest dla niego ważny działa się jakakolwiek krzywda, również ze strony innych osób. Co ciekawe, na scenie chłopak czuje się zupełnie inną osobą, jakby dostawał porządnej dawki pozytywnych emocji, o wiele więcej odwagi i pewności siebie, oraz tego co robi niż towarzyszy mu zazwyczaj. Podczas występów czuje jakby jeśli tylko by się przyłożył, mógłby mieć u swych stóp cały świat. Nie odkłada na potem, tego co śmiało mógłby zrobić dzisiaj, nie posiada słomianego zapału jest osobą nieustępliwą i pomimo rzucanych mu kłód pod nogi, choćby waliło się i paliło będzie śmiało brnąć do celu, póki nie osiągnie tego czego oczekuje. Posiada dar perswazji, albowiem łatwo przekonuje inne osoby do swoich poglądów. Niesie w sobie chęć pomocy innym, oraz nie przepuści okazji, by spróbować wywołać uśmiech na twarzach znajomych lub pocieszyć a to nie zawsze skutkuje pozytywnie, mimo tego bardzo się stara. Szczery uśmiech na twarzach ukochanych osób, dla chłopaka znaczy więcej niż tysiąc słów. Warto wspomnieć iż Luke podziwia osoby z pasją, wkładające całe serce w swoją pracę, oraz poważnie podchodzące do posiadanych obowiązków - on sam potrafi rozróżnić czas na przyjemności, a czas na pracę. Z godnością potrafi przyjąć porażkę, aczkolwiek z przyznaniem się do błędów, jest już trudniej, co nie oznacza że nie potrafi tego zrobić jednak pozostaje w nim swego rodzaju...niezadowolenie czy też niesmak. Chłopak wysuwa wnioski oraz uczy się na błędach, za co jest szanowany przez wiele osób, nawet starszych. To niesamowicie prawdziwa oraz empatyczna osoba, ceniąca sobie porządek wokół siebie, oraz wartości wyniesione z domu rodzinnego. W głębi serca jest osobą społeczną, która lubi podtrzymywać kontakty ze znajomymi a także wiedzieć czym aktualnie się zajmują. Nie interesują go przeważnie dyskusje na tematy naukowe, czy polityczne o wiele bardziej preferuje namacalne, praktyczne sprawy w tym pracę nad doskonaleniem swojej pozycji oraz obserwowanie innych osób. Śledzenie tego, co dzieje się dookoła jego osoby, to dla chłopaka chleb powszedni, czyni jednakże wszystko, aby jeśli znajdzie plusy u siebie, wykorzystywać swoje zdolności w dobrych celach. Jest altruistą, poważnie traktuje swój obowiązek pomagania oraz czynienia dobra. Niestety, swój "kompas moralny" opiera na ogólnie przyjętych tradycjach oraz prawach i zasad, zamiast jakoś czerpać własną moralność z np. Filozofii, często jest tak że to co wydaje mu się właściwe i dobre, nie zawsze powinno stanowić drogowskaz działań. Luke uwielbia być pomocny dla innych, dodatkowo jego kolejną dosyć znaczącą ułomnością jest fakt iż chłopak jest osobą pretensjonalną, i często nie zdaje sobie sprawy że kogoś denerwuje swoim zbytnim zamiłowaniem do traktowania poważnie spraw, które się zaczęło i wzięło odpowiedzialność, oraz że nie każdego mogą interesować jego historyjki z życia wzięte. Każda rola dzięki której może w czymś uczestniczyć w znaczący sposób przynosi mu satysfakcje oraz poczucie bycia potrzebnym, pod warunkiem że odczuwa że jest doceniany. Respektuje "hierarchię" oraz stara się zapewnić sobie swego rodzaju autorytet, w szkole czy w życiu prywatnym, co pozwala chłopakowi na utrzymanie samoorganizacji. W towarzystwie, zawsze znajduje czas na pogawędkę oraz wspólne pośmianie się z każdym. Jednakże chodzi mu o coś więcej, niż tylko przebywanie między innymi z poczucia obowiązku. Luke naprawdę lubi dowiadywać się co słychać u jego znajomych. Zapamiętuje wiele drobnych szczegółów, i zawsze jest gotowy do ciepłej oraz wrażliwej rozmowy. Jeśli coś nie układa się dobrze wśród grupki przyjaciół, czy pojawi się jakieś napięcie, nie mal natychmiast wkroczy do akcji, aby przywrócić stabilność oraz harmonię w grupie, które tak sobie ceni. Unika konfliktów, co nie oznacza że nie umie wyrazić swojego zdania oraz o niego zawalczyć, wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopaka niesamowicie łatwo urazić, zaś trudniej już zmienić opinię na swój temat jaką się na nim wywarło. Jest on osobą piekielnie pamiętliwą, a każdą wyrządzoną mu krzywdę, będzie dusił w sobie gdyż został wychowany tak, by pomagać a nie potępiać, ceni sobie szczere, dobre relacje liczy się ze zdaniem innych osób, oraz wysiłek i pracę, co nie oznacza że jest naiwny i ślepo wierzy we wszystko, nie da sobą pomiatać. Poświęca dużo energii na wprowadzenie porządku wśród grupki zaufanych osób, wkłada dużo wysiłku także w aktywności nad którymi sprawuje pieczę i potwornie boli go jeśli pomysły chłopaka zostaną odrzucone lub inni nie są nimi po prostu zainteresowani. Największym wyzwaniem dla muzyka jest uporanie się ze swoją wrażliwością, z tym że inni nie zawsze będą się z nim zgadzać, będą krytykować a choć to boli, często bywa mu potrzebne. Śmiało mógłby stanowić wzór do naśladowania, w relacjach między ludzkich. Z troską pracuje nad tym, co dla niego ważne, i z troską zajmie się bliskimi osobami. Dzięki swojej pogodności charakteru oraz trzeźwemu myśleniu, szybko zjednuje sobie szczerych i oddanych zwolenników a i często potem - prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wygląd przylizane włosy ciemny blond, oczy szkliste, jasna, lustrzana cera, odbijająca światło, sprawiająca wrażenie przeźroczystej. Klasyczna baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków - ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Sztuka 'Śpiew i taniec' Antyki 'Stare zegarki oraz pozytywki' Umiejętności Biografia ... Niestety, ojciec chłopaka został poważnie skrzywdzony przez złą Królową. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego, być może królowa miała w sobie tyle złości że postanowila wyżyć się na bogu ducha winnym lustrze? Luke pozostał sam na świecie, dopóki dopóty - sam nie trafił do lustra. Królowa uwięziła chłopaka, po czym lustro podarowała swej pierworodnej córce - Raven Queen. Przedmiot z uwięzionym w srodku Lukiem, w posiadaniu Raven spędził kilka lat, aż któregoś dnia nastoletnia potomikni złej królowej stwierdziła że lustro zwyczajnie przestało być jej potrzebne i by zrobić więcej miejsca w swym pokoju, zaniosła go na szkolny strych. Tam, przedmiot znów kurzył się miesiącami. Chłopak, nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób komunikować się ze światem zewnętrznym, nie mógł nic mówić, czy nawet ukazać się w tafli lustra. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po szklistych oczach pełnych głębokiego wyrazu i charakterystycznym błysku w oku. *Jego " skóra" delikatnie odbija światło. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko jest nawiazaniem do słowa "Looking-glass" (pl. Lusterko). *Rodzica, imię, nazwisko oraz Baśń zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jego cytat jest zaczerpnięty od wypowiedzi Pegaza z Anime "Sailor Moon" Galeria Szarak od herbaty Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. Galeria Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes